


Chez bilbo

by Scotis



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-10
Updated: 2019-12-10
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:06:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21742681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scotis/pseuds/Scotis
Summary: A snapshot of life inside the coffee shop of Bilbo.
Relationships: Bilbo Baggins/Thorin Oakenshield, Kíli (Tolkien)/Tauriel (Hobbit Movies)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 14
Collections: Have A Happy Hobbit Holiday 2019





	Chez bilbo

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PidgeLettaConChetta](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PidgeLettaConChetta/gifts).



Kili and Tauriel are on a date, but Kili is more interested for the moment with seeing is uncle interested in someone ... Is he flirting ? And is Bilbo the barista flirting back ?  
In the background, the Ri brothers are engrossed in a conversation.

I wish you a merry and happy Holiday PidgeLettaConChetta ! With a lot of good things !  
It was really fun to work on this illustration for you, even if I have not the time to properly finish it (a lot happened in my life recently), but I hope you like it ^^. You had a lot of good prompt idea, so I have gone with CEO Thorin and Barista Bilbo because I also like the idea so much. I will try to finish it before the big reveal.


End file.
